Bolt of Blue
by TinyShinyy
Summary: Waitress by night and babysitter by day, Amy Rose did what she had to in order to pay off her student loans. She had her work cut out for her, but it didn't become any easier when she's suddenly torn between her old lover and a new flame. Wanting to let go of the past and move on, she still can't find herself letting go of the life she once lived. [Potential love triangle.]
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt of Blue**

**Cowritten by TinyShinyy and Cozy Shadow**

**STH © SEGA**

* * *

**Full Summary: **Waitress by night and babysitter by day, Amy Rose did what she had to in order to pay off her student loans. She had her work cut out for her, but it didn't become any easier when she's suddenly torn between her old lover and a new flame. Wanting to let go of the past and move on, she still can't find herself letting go of the life she once lived. However, she comes to realize that with loving two people brings heartbreak for more than just her.

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Forward**

The sound of glass meeting hard tile flooring rattled throughout the dining establishment. One that Amy had just started at a few months ago. A job she'd very much like to keep. She glanced down and sighed at the remnants of broken glass, leftover carbonara and halfway eaten breadsticks.

Just her lucky day.

Just when she thought she would never see him again, there he was. The blue bolt himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

When she looked up again, her eyes met his emerald ones, and she could see a hint of sorrow hidden in its depths before he turned his attention back on his date. A wave of emotions washed over her.

Why'd he look at her like that? She should've been the one sitting across from him. Only, it wasn't her that was sitting at that table, smiling and laughing as they ate their pasta, but another female.

A squirrel? No. Chipmunk. A pretty one at that. Either way, her emotions got the best of her as soon as she caught sight of them on her way back to the kitchen after cleaning off a table.

They weren't even in the area she was supposed to be covering, thanking Chaos that one of the other servers had taken them instead. She couldn't bear to face Sonic. Not after so long. After all those years. Ten years to be exact. All of high school, then throughout college and a little after that.

The pain was still too fresh to bear.

She sighed as she finished wiping up the mess she'd made. _If anything, I'm the mess. _She huffed as she gathered the broken glass and pasta into a dustpan, careful to not cut herself. She smiled when one of her coworkers approached her and offered to help.

"Did you need any help, Miss Amy?" the young bright-eyed hare asked her as he brought over a bag to put the glass in. He was still in college and would have reminded her of Cream if his fur wasn't gray.

Oh, how she missed her college days. Especially with Sonic. She frowned and shook her head furiously as if that was going to get him out of her head. He was literally twenty feet away in the same restaurant. Already with another woman at that!

"Thanks, Ash. Can you just open that bag for me, please," Amy stood with the dustpan in hand, waiting for him to hold open the bag for her to dump the contents in.

Ash carefully held the bag open for Amy as she emptied the contents inside. "You really should be careful, Miss Amy. You didn't get hurt, did you?" he asked with concern before tying up the bag. His large brown eyes were filled with worry, leaving Amy to smile at how kind he was.

"I'm good, Ash. I promise. I'm going to go clean myself up. Thanks for helping, though," she said gratefully. She watched as he nodded reluctantly and went to toss the bag in the dumpster out back.

She needed to get it together for Chaos' sake. Who was she kidding, she still had pictures of them in her apartment! It had been months since they last spoke, let alone smiled together as they did in all those photos taken over the years.

He had obviously moved on, so why couldn't she?

_Oh, right._ She had clung to some form of hope that one day they would get back together. Stupid, stupid, _stupid. _Of course, that wouldn't happen. Not with what she just witnessed. At least, she prayed that wasn't the case.

Frustrated, Amy excused herself from her duties and took a trip to the bathroom. Stupid fancy restaurant. And the food here was amazing too. She couldn't even remember the last time Sonic brought her to a restaurant as nice as this.

Cursing under her breath, she furiously splashed her face with water and looked into the mirror before grabbing a towel to wipe her face dry. This restaurant even had cloth towels that had the restaurant name stitched into them. "Francis Italiano's," it read, in gold lettering. There was a small leaf next to the name that had the green, white, and red of Italy's flag to add that extra effect.

Mobians and humans alike lived on Earth together, peacefully, and many Mobians fell in love with Italian pastas and the like, including her. Which reminded her, she should get something to eat before she went home. She hadn't had the time to go grocery shopping yet, so getting some alfredo to go seemed like the best idea. She'd have to try to stay out of his line of sight as much as possible. She knew she looked like a mess still, but at least she looked a bit more presentable to head back to work.

Besides the carbonara sauce on her shirt of course.

* * *

Amy leaned back on her couch after she finished her dinner, frustrated that the stains in her work shirt were too stubborn to come out. Even after throwing it in the washing machine and scrubbing it with her hands. Her apartment was modest for what she could pay for it. Although it came with a washer and dryer, she made a mental note to get more bleach.

Amy stood up from her couch, turning the tv off before placing the remote control in a bowl on the coffee table directly in front of it. On the way to the kitchen with her dishes, she walked past the small bookshelf that had a few books, and more recent mystery novels that she'd become addicted to. She did her best to ignore the picture frames of her and Sonic as she walked by. Passing by the wooden cupboards and small dining table in her kitchen, Amy finally reached the sink. And as she poured the dish soap and began to scrub, she thought back to when she saw Sonic in the restaurant.

As long as they were together, Amy believed they could get through everything. But of course, nothing was ever just peachy.

Things were great in the beginning. They had just gotten together during their freshman year of high school. She could still remember how shocked she was when he asked _her_ of all people to go to the dance, especially when there were so many amazingly beautiful girls besides her to choose from. But he loved her for her, as she did for him all the way through college. The one thing she didn't wish had stayed was his ego. It was not only fueled by how great he was at running, but his charm and good looks had always placed him on a pedestal higher than many of their peers. And she had to admit, she did feed into it a few times to help him feel better about himself. After drying the dishes, Amy placed them in their correct places in the kitchen before going off to her room for the night.

No relationship was ever perfect. it just felt like hers was at the time. At least not until his ego would bring her down more than she expected. How his words cut through her like knives whenever they argued. And they only got worse once they had bills to pay and student loans due. Hell, she was still struggling to pay them off now, even with two jobs. She knew she would never be enough for him, but she had always tried to be. She still wanted to be.

Frustrated, she took down her quills from the ponytail that held them, placing it on her dresser. The uniform which peeled off her body was thrown carelessly to the floor. Pink quills and coils that fell to her shoulder framed around her face effortlessly as she stared at herself in the large mirror she had in her room. She was always told that she was beautiful. Her body was proportional, and it curved at just the right angles as she examined herself. _But why do I feel like I'm not, though?_

Amy had always had her insecurities, but they had gotten worse over the years of being with Sonic. Always hidden behind his glorious shadow. She wanted to shine on her own, but when she finally got it, she very much wanted to stay hidden. Just like how it went earlier that day.

She turned to look at the warm, tempting confines of her bed and considered burrowing under the plush white comforter she had there.

But she wanted to shine on her own. Without him. She just needed to figure out the when and how, because she was sure as hell tired of sulking about like she had been. She had better things to worry about, and pouting under her amazing comforter wasn't going to help.

With a huff, Amy decided to treat herself to a long-deserved drink.

She tossed on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Keeping it simple, yet cute at the same time. Grabbing her wallet and purse, she then headed to the local bar.

Not without placing the photo of her and Sonic happily cheesing in a photo face down on her dresser of course. She'd deal with the other photos later.

Tonight, she'd treat herself.

* * *

The local bar was a little livelier than she'd expected, especially on a Thursday night. As she sipped on her cocktail at the "Brass Tap Bar", she observed the other bar-goers who were either there after a long day of work, wallowing in self-pity, or throwing darts and playing pool with their buddies.

The bar was a decent size. Booths lined the wall opposite of the bar, and the room opened to the large area where they kept the pool tables and darts. There were about four pool tables, and all four were taken up if you accounted for the drunk couple making out on one of them.

"Get a room, losers!" Amy heard a wolf yell at them from another pool table. They were getting a tad frisky over there. She huffed and averted her eyes to where people were throwing darts.

She remembered when she and Sonic used to mess around. No, _no. Stop it, Amy!_ She came here to take her mind off him, not think about him even more. She sighed in frustration and missed the bartender raising an eyebrow in curiosity behind her.

At that moment, there was a man who was drunk beyond measure but was astonishingly good at throwing darts. He had beat every challenger so far, even the wolf, and Amy watched on in amazement as she finished her drink from the safety of the bar.

Just then, the bartender, a red vixen, placed a whiskey in front of her, the clacking of the glass against the wooden bar causing Amy to turn around.

"Oh, sorry. I actually didn't order this," Amy stated as she motioned between the drink and her.

"Relax, darlin'. It's from that handsome fella over there," the vixen motioned to a dark hedgehog about three seats down from them as her fluffy tail swished behind her. Amy's eyes followed where the vixen pointed, and what she saw was a sight to see.

_Handsome fella indeed. _Amy's eyes landed on a hedgehog who she hadn't even noticed was there before, his fur black as night with red stripes to accent. The dark jeans and leather jacket combo fit him well, and Amy realized she was staring too long when his red eyes, a pool of rubies, met hers.

_Oh, shit! He caught me!_

He gave her a slight smirk and raised his glass to her before taking a sip. Amy just flushed in embarrassment before raising her glass in thanks. She smiled a little before she looked away and took a sip.

She grimaced slightly at how strong the whiskey was, but there was a hint of honey that seemed to take some of the edge off. Just what she needed. That sip turned into a few more, and she realized she was halfway done with her drink when someone sat right next to her.

She turned to the right slightly and blinked. It was that same hedgehog from before, yet he was much closer, and Amy couldn't ignore the cinnamon spice cologne that rolled off him as she met his eyes.

Before she could even muster a word, he was already speaking, "You look like you need it more than me." His voice was velvety smooth as he smirked at her, and Amy could do nothing but flush again under his gaze.

"You'd be right," Amy found herself saying. It felt good to let go for once. She watched as he took another sip of his drink, leaning closer to her as his leg brushed against hers.

"Want to spill all your woes and sorrows on me then?" He was clearly more intoxicated than she was, yet she couldn't help being charmed.

"How long do you have?"

He raised his glass and clinked it with hers. "All night."

* * *

_"If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new hello." -Paulo Coelho_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolt of Blue © TinyShinyy and Cozy Shadow (co-author)**

**STH © SEGA **

_Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Including Missy the Cat, Lady Sonamy, and guests! I see you too, Cozy. XD Anywhosies! I apologize for the delay in this chapter and will work on getting them out faster. Enjoy! ^o^ ~TinyShinyy_

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Recover**

Another round of drinks was set in front of them, this time tequila shots instead of whiskey. The handsome hedgehog from before had introduced himself as Shadow, and he drank the shot down as soon as it hit the bar.

"Sounds like he wasn't much of a keeper if you ask me, but you didn't."

Amy didn't know what had come over her that night, or what compelled her to spill the beans of her and Sonic's failed relationship. But, she was enjoying herself and somewhat felt liberated to actually let it all out. Let Sonic go. She also grabbed her shot and downed it, "I didn't, but you're right."

She had told him just about everything, even when she saw Sonic at the restaurant earlier. _I can't believe I just told him all of that. He's damn near a stranger! And a damn fine one at that. I don't even know a thing about him, yet I feel so comfortable around him… _

Amy found herself staring a little when he caught her in the act, smirking at her. "Yes?"

"Oh! Uh, I just wanted to say thank you for listening. And the drinks. I really appreciate it, Shadow," she smiled. She was genuinely happy that she had decided to go out tonight. She wouldn't have had any fun if she lied all cooped up in bed.

"Of course. I don't mind at all. Plus, it seemed like you needed it," he chuckled and waved the bartender for another round of drinks.

"No, I got work tomorrow, I shouldn't," she shook her head furiously. She was already getting tipsy, any more and she'd be wasted. She hadn't had a drink like this since college, really. And boy, were those college parties fun. And she was having fun, but maybe now it was time to go.

"This was really fun, Shadow, but I think I should get going." Amy started gathering her belongings as she spoke. She vaguely noticed the look of panic on his face at the thought of her leaving, his eyes scanning the room quickly to find some sort of diversion.

"Wait, wait! Don't go yet," he stood as quickly as she did from the bar. He wasn't letting such an intriguing and beautiful woman away slip away so easily. His eyes glanced at the pool tables on the other side of the room. _Bingo_.

"Play a game of pool with me," Shadow nodded his head over to the pool tables. Amy just raised her eyebrows.

"Pool? I don't know… It's really getting late." She knew how to play pool, and she actually thought that she was rather good at it. But did she really want to play now?

"How about this," he leaned a bit closer to her, a smirk dancing on his lips. "I win, and I get to take you out on a date. I lose, well, then we can forget this whole night ever happened," he waved his hand in the air as he motioned towards the bar. "Although, that'd be no fun. I very much enjoy your company. You're too beautiful to let go." His eyes were locked on hers and the hand that hadn't been used to motion around the room was slowly making its way up Amy's arm. She had to bite her lip to keep from going crazy.

_It should be illegal to be this damn fine, this damn charming! Ugh, and he smells so good too! You are losing this battle, Amy Rose. Damn it all to hell! _

With an airy laugh, Amy smiled, "Alright, fine. You got yourself a deal, buster. Just _one_ game." She laughed when Shadow nodded to himself in achievement. "Don't get too happy, now. You may just lose," Amy smirked as they made their way to an open pool table.

Shadow just shrugged as they grabbed their cue sticks from a rack along the wall, "Maybe so, but I'd gladly lose to you. As long as I got to spend a few hours with such a lovely maiden, I'm good for the whole year." Amy just giggled and rolled her eyes as she watched him rack the balls. When he finished, he wobbled a little and looked at her from the other side of the table motioning for her to break. "Ladies first."

Amy nodded and shook her shoulders and arms loose. He was perhaps a little farther gone than she but thought nothing of it. If anything, it'd mean she'd win. Although it'd be nice to go on a date after so long. She danced the stick across her knuckles of her middle and pointer finger before lining up the billiard and using a bit of force to break the balls. The balls dispersed to different sides of the table, and she made a shot at a maroon-colored ball. She and Shadow watched the ball roll into one of the pockets, and she smirked.

"Solids," she called out as she glanced back at Shadow.

He'd been watching her intently from the side as he waited for her next move. He just nodded with a slight smile. Amy felt a little nervous with eyes on her, but she didn't let it shake her. She positioned herself again and made a shot at another solid, striking it into a hole in the corner of the table.

_Oh, yeah. Looks like those frat boy parties paid off._

"Damn, am I being hustled right now?" Shadow said from behind her. There was a hint of surprise in his voice, like a sweet girl such as Amy couldn't ever beat him. Amy just shrugged and smiled back at him before she made her next shot.

This time she missed. _Damn it…_

She huffed and moved to the side for Shadow to come in. He smirked at her before moving to take a shot at a striped ball. It zoomed past the other balls rocketing into the pocket with a heavy hit. He then hit another ball in.

_He's just lucky, right? I'm dreaming. There's no way this-_

Another ball made its way into the hole with a satisfying thwack against the rim.

_Nope, this is actually happening. _

Shadow was in pure joy as he watched the light from her eyes fade a little as she realized the situation. She was going to lose, that was for sure. Her back straightened up as she clenched her jaw tightly. Another stripe gone from the table. He stood with a confidence that shattered hers.

"Or not."

Shadow smiled this time when he looked at her from across the table. Amy cursed him for fooling her, and even more so for being handsome. Her hands were on her hips at this point. Shadow walked around the table and lined up the eight ball.

"Top right pocket."

The smooth talker pointed the stick towards the pocket she just so happened to be standing near. At this point, he wasn't even looking at the balls anymore - just her.

"Looks like I," he spoke as the ball disappeared into the hole, "Will be taking you on a date, Amy Rose."

Amy couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. Not only had he made her night enjoyable, but he swindled her into playing pool, knowing that he'd win so easily. She never would have thought she'd meet a character like him. She had practically spilled the beans on a lot of things about her life, but now she wanted to know more about his.

At least now she had the chance since he scored a date.

"How are you even that good? I should technically call that cheating," Amy mused as she moved to the other side of the table. "But, I'll let it pass - only because I like you. You have yourself a date, Shadow. A deal's a deal, after all." She put a hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Hell yeah! And hey, don't hate the player, hate the game. I just know how to play is all," Shadow shrugged with a chuckle.

"As for when we go, how about tomorrow evening?"

Amy played with the ends of her quills in thought. "That should be fine, I'll be working most of the day, but after that would be great." The two of them both pulled out their phones to exchange digits. Amy was hopeful that she'd enjoy her time tomorrow just as she did tonight with Shadow.

"Good then," he moved closer to her, brushing some of her quills out of her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

Amy was left breathless at how close he was, and how good he smelt. She suddenly became very excited about their date tomorrow. The only response he got from her was a slight nod and a smile, which accompanied the blush already dancing on her cheeks.

That seemed good enough for him, and with a smirk in return, he walked her to her car and wished her goodnight.

On the drive home, Amy couldn't help but think about him. All she knew was that she was happy. It could've been the drinks making her feel all fuzzy inside, but she didn't care.

The warm comfort of her bed and the thoughtful outlook on her date the next day had her falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Ugh… _

Amy had been excited about today, but the two rambunctious toddlers screaming and running around in the backyard were anything but easing her hangover headache. Not only that but this morning her car had decided not to start, and she had no idea why.

Well, it wasn't the best car. A little rustbucket that was just enough to get her to and fro. It would eventually break down one day, she was just hoping that today wasn't that day.

_I don't know what's worse, the lady that didn't stop talking so loud on her phone on the bus earlier, or these kids. _

Don't get her wrong, these kids were cute as hell. She watched the two human children run about in the backyard and smiled. One day she hoped to have children. She cringed when the youngest screamed in laughter as her brother chased after her.

_Just not as loud, of course._

Amy took another sip of her coffee to quell her headache as she watched the kids from the deck. It had died down a tad since earlier that day, but it still lingered.

Her thoughts drifted back to the thought of having kids someday. Although maybe not until she was more financially stable, she wouldn't mind having a little one running around. She could have had that with Sonic. _Damn it…_ Her thoughts went back to when she saw him just yesterday in Francis Italianos. They used to be so happy together, all of those years spent together. Just wasted.

They even had plans to get married someday, and have children. Little blue and pink babies running around hadn't sounded bad when they'd gush about it. But that was all in the past. Amy was saddened with the realization that that would probably never come to be, and it hurt.

She missed everything about him. The time they spent together, talking about their dreams, hell- even just cuddling.

But again, all of that was in the past. She frowned and slapped her cheeks to somehow get her out of her funky mindset. After all, she'd just had a nice night with Shadow and was looking forward to their date tonight.

Now that put a smile on her face. She actually couldn't wait to see him and that handsome smirk of his. His smile was breathtaking, even. And don't get her started on his eyes.

Amy found herself swooning just a little too much, and hadn't noticed the kids yelling at her just below her.

"Miss Amy! Can we have some juice please?" she heard the children call up to her. Their fair skin flushed from the heat of the sun beating down on them.

"Ah, sorry! Yes, yes come up here and I'll get you some." She waved up to the children and watched as they ran up the stairs after her to get inside.

Once she and the kids stepped inside the cool interior of the suburban home, Amy ushered them into the kitchen and grabbed them both a juice box from the pantry. She handed the apple juice boxes to the strawberry blonde kiddos, watching as they kicked their legs happily as they drank.

"Be careful not to drink too fast now," Amy smiled as she watched them. Scarlett was the younger of the two at the age of three, while Bruno, her older brother, was five.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison, their blue eyes looking up at Amy before averting back on the table they sat at. They busied themselves with lego blocks as they drank.

Amy smiled. Although loud, they were good children.

She wondered if she'd be able to have kids with a special someone, one day.

_What if that person was Shadow?_

Amy gasped and shook her head furiously. Her cheeks were set ablaze with the blush that lingered there. She couldn't believe she just thought that. She had just met him last night for Pete's sake.

_Woah, there. Let's not jump to conclusions. You desperate hoe. _

She had to stop herself now before she got in too deep, and it already seemed like she was. The thought of being in a relationship again made her ecstatic, but she didn't want to come off eager or even desperate. That would be embarrassing.

For now, she thought it was best to take it slow, and just hope things would play out well.

A little later, the children were in the living room watching cartoons when Amy heard the front door unlocking.

"Hello! Where are my little green beans?" Amy heard the sing-song voice from the living room and went to greet the voice in the foyer along with the children.

"Daddy!" the kids tackled their father's legs in a hug as soon as he stepped into the house. He just laughed and lifted them into his arms in a tight hug. He had the same blue eyes they had, but he was a more profound blonde. Their strawberry hair took more after their mother.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Wilford. Did you have a good day at work?" Amy asked with a smile.

Mr. Wilford nodded in her direction and returned the smile, "I did, thank you. I hope they didn't keep you too busy today?"

Amy shook her head, "Just as much as they normally do, haha." She watched as he placed the children back down on the floor and stretch his back when he stood up straight again.

"That's good, then. I can take it from here if you want to leave soon. Although, I didn't see your car. Is everything alright?" There was a hint of concern in his voice that Amy was very appreciative of.

"Yes, thank you. It just decided not to start this morning, so I'll have to get it worked on soon," she scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. "Don't worry about me, though. I have a friend picking me up, he should be here soon, actually."

Amy glanced up at the clock along the wall and noted it was a few minutes until five o'clock. Shadow was picking her up to take her to dinner. She had already texted him about her car, and he offered to come to pick her up from the Wilford's home after he got off of work.

"Great, then," Mr. Wilford smiled in her direction before he was whisked away by the children into the living room to play. Amy just giggled at the sight.

The sound of her stomach grumbling caused her to groan. She was actually pretty hungry. She wished Shadow would get there a bit faster.

_Pretty please?_

* * *

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door to which Amy took no time in answering.

"Hey. Ready to go?" It was Shadow at the door, clad in his button-down and slacks.

"Well don't you look dapper?" she mused.

"Oh, this? Just my work clothes," he chuckled. Little Scarlet popped up behind Amy's legs looking up at Shadow curiously with wide eyes.

"Miss Amy, is he your boyfriend?!" Scarlet gasped. Amy laughed nervously and Shadow just smiled.

"Ah, no, Scarlet, just a friend."

"Scarlet, don't go around harassing Miss Amy now," Mr. Wilson came from the living room with Bruno.

"What's harsing, daddy?" Scarlet glanced up at her father.

"Nevermind that, Scarlet," he ruffled her hair with his hand. "Miss Amy has to go now so we have to say goodbye. We'll see her again soon," he smiled.

"Aww, what?!" Both Scarlet and Bruno wailed, clinging to Amy's legs.

"I promise I will, you guys," Amy laughed as she patted their heads before wrestling them off of her legs. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and waved at them, "Bye-bye for now!"

With a pout and sniffle from Scarlet and a wave from Bruno, Amy joined Shadow on the brick pathway. Mr. Wilford gave a nod as well before closing the door.

"You seem popular with children. They didn't seem to want to let you go," Shadow stated as they walked down the path to his car.

"Haha, yeah. I love kids. I hope to work with them one day," Amy smiled. Her degree from university was actually child education, but she hadn't been having the best of luck in finding jobs for it yet. Babysitting was the closest she could get, and she also caught them up on their ABC's and 123's to help prepare them for pre-k and kindergarten. "A teacher, hopefully."

"Really? That's amazing. I'm sure you'd be great at it, Rose." There was a kind of sincerity to his voice that Amy found she appreciated. Even though he barely knew her that well, he was already so kind. "Which reminds me," Shadow seemed to pull out a rose from behind him and produced it to her.

"A rose for Rose?" Shadow smiled.

All Amy could do was smile and roll her eyes in embarrassment. "That was unbelievably corny, but...Cute. Thank you," she grabbed the rose and gave it a quick sniff. It was a beautiful deep red color, and almost perfectly bloomed that she almost didn't believe it was real. There also seemed to be no thorns, having been delicately removed from the stem.

They were already standing near the car when Shadow opened the door to the passenger seat for her. In a joking voice, he said, "Your grand chariot awaits, m'lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir," Amy slid into the seat before Shadow closed the door and came around the other side, getting in and closing the door. Then they were off.

Amy watched the houses they drove past turn into towers as they drove into the city. People were beginning to get off of work, so many streets were bustling with people on their way home after a long day.

"So, where are you taking me on this date, Shadow?" she had turned from the window to face him.

Shadow gave her a quick glance before focusing back on the road, "Oh, I was thinking Francis'. Unless that's too fancy for you?"

Amy blinked and stared at him blankly.

"Yup, too fancy. How about Dixie's Diner?"

"Dixie's?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at her. "What do you want, a burger?"

"With fries, but yeah," Amy nodded. She had been craving a good burger, and what better place to get it than Dixie's? Just the thought made her stomach growl in anticipation. She covered it in embarrassment.

"Alright," Shadow chuckled. "Dixie's it is, then."

Within the next twenty minutes, they arrived at Dixie's. It had a bright sign that welcomed any and all customers during the day. Once inside, they were greeted by a waitress and were led to a nice booth next to a window. It gave a good view of the city in all its glory, and Amy sort of enjoyed people watching from the window.

"Here are your menus," the feline waitress who introduced herself as Patricia gave Amy and Shadow a menu. "Before you guys order anything I just wanted to let you know that we have bottomless fries tonight to your heart's desire! Can I start you two off with any drinks?"

Shadow gave a fist pump in the air, excited for the onslaught of fries he was about to consume.

Amy snickered before she looked back up at the waitress, "Actually, can I get a vanilla milkshake, please? And a burger with fries."

"Absolutely!" Patricia wrote down Amy's order on her notepad, her tabby tail swishing behind her.

"And for you, sir?" She turned her attention to Shadow who had been flipping through the menu.

"I'll have the same thing she's having, with a Coke instead. Thank you." He closed the menu and waited for Patricia to finish writing everything down before grabbing Amy's and handing it back to the feline.

"Alrighty, then! I'll be right back with your drinks. Sit tight." Patricia flashed a smile before she was on her merry way to retrieve their drinks.

Amy watched her disappear behind the counter before she turned her attention back to Shadow, "So!"

"So?" He quirked his eyebrow in thought as he focused on her.

"Tell me more about you, Shadow."

"What would you like to know?"

What did she want to know? She had no clue.

"What do you like to do for fun?" She fiddled with the utensils on the table when she glanced up at him.

"Hm." He hummed and rubbed his muzzle in thought.

"I like to read, watch movies, ride my motorcycle," he said before pausing.

"Win at pool." A smirk played itself across his lips and all Amy could do was roll her eyes.

"Besides the pool bit," she huffed, "What type of movies do you like?"

"Black and white, really. I'm an old school kinda guy."

Amy perked up at this. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being old school. I watch a few myself, actually."

"Really? What's your favorite? I personally like Psycho and Sunset Blvd." Shadow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sunset Blvd. is my absolute favorite! And of course Little Orphan Annie," Amy said with a smile. She knew just about every line from the latter movie, and just talking about it made her want to watch it again.

"Very nice." Shadow nodded with a light smile. Just when he opened his mouth to say another word, Patricia had returned with their drinks. Amy's eyes sparkled at the sight of her shake. The perfect amount of vanilla shake to whipped cream. And they even put a cherry on top!

"Here you go! Your burgers will be just a few more minutes," Patricia said as she placed their drinks and straws in front of them. As soon as the two of them gave their thanks she was gone just as fast as she came.

Amy's eyes sparkled in excitement at her shake and she hurriedly stabbed her straw into the sugary concoction. She took a sip and immediately was in heaven, her eyes closing in satisfaction.

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone more excited for a milkshake than you." Shadow chuckled as he sipped on his Coke. "Slow down, buster."

Amy was a third of the way done with her milkshake already before she stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry. These are just freaking amazing." Amy blew a chef's kiss at the milkshake as if it could accept her love for it.

"I can tell." Shadow laughed again. His ruby eyes landed on the cherry on the cloud of whipped cream that floated on the milkshake. He pointed at it.

"You want that?"

Amy followed his gaze to her cherry and pouted. Not her beloved cherry!

"Well, I did, but I'll let you have it." She reluctantly slid her shake across the table for Shadow to take the cherry in all its maraschino glory.

"You sure?" His eyebrows raised as he leaned in, his hand inches from grabbing the cherry. The nod from her was enough to get him to pop the cherry in his mouth.

"Thank you very much." The stem hung from his lips after he ate the cherry. "Want to see a trick?"

Amy nodded, "Surprise me." She wondered what trick he would pull out of his sleeve this time. First, it was him being a secret beast at pool, second was him being dangerously charming.

Shadow took the stem back into his mouth, intent on keeping his gaze on Amy as he swirled the stem around in his mouth.

Time seemed to slow around the two of them, and Amy was enraptured by the look in his eyes, the movement of his lips as he worked his magic.

A second later and the cherry stem rested in a perfect knot in the middle of his tongue, his eyes still on hers.

_Holy shit._

With a soft sigh and a sip of her shake to quell her sudden thirst, Amy as finally able to breathe again. She hoped that she wasn't blushing too hard for him to notice.

_So, next time can I be that cherry stem? Dear lord, Amy. Get it together. _

Shadow glanced at her from across the table with a smug look on his face. Oh, she'd get him back one day for sure.

Before Amy inevitably had to comment on his little "trick," Patricia came back with their burgers and fries. The lettuce, tomato, cheese, and onions seemed to be in a dazzling relationship with the burger patty that made Amy's mouth water just at the sight of it.

_Patricia, you are my savior. You deserve the world and everything with it. _

"Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?" Patricia smiled as she glanced between the two.

"Yes, thank you." Shadow gratefully nodded at her before they all jumped when a voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"PATRICIA! I need some help back here!"

"Yes! Sorry, I'm coming!" Patricia gave a look of apology to the pair before rushing back into the kitchen.

Amy plopped a fry in her mouth, "Well, that was eventful."

"Which part?" Shadow teased. Of course, he was bringing up his little "trick." That question earned a fry being thrown in his direction. He just laughed.

"Obviously I am talking about Patricia!" She glared at him but it was quickly followed up with a laugh of her own. She was still a little shaken up by that but she wouldn't give him another win so easily.

"Feisty. I like it." He smirked and took a bite of his burger.

Amy rolled her eyes again and dug into her burger as well. She had been craving a burger for so long that she just about had a foodgasm. From the look on Shadow's face, she could tell he was enjoying it as well.

"This burger is pretty damn good. I don't know why I don't come more often." He marveled at the burger in his hand before taking another bite.

Amy nodded, "Now you see why I wanted to come here. I love their food." She grabbed one of her fries and dipped it into her milkshake, popping it into her mouth and smiling.

"Yum! Fries plus milkshake equal combo heaven. It's just a fact." She blew another chef's kiss.

Shadow raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Really? Can I?" He motioned with one of his fries towards her shake. She slid the shake over to him once more to allow him to dip his fry in.

Upon chewing he nodded his head and hummed, "Mhmm, mhmm… Yeah, it's terrible." He deadpanned. Once again a fry was hurled at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Hey! I was joking!" he chuckled as another fry was hurled at him.

This time he caught it in his mouth.

"I got skills," Shadow smirked and brushed imaginary dirt off of his shoulders.

That didn't prepare him for the fry that smacked him in the face and the mischievous look on Amy's face. His look of shock that made itself apparent on his features caused Amy to fall into a laughing fit.

When Amy finally caught her breath from laughing, she brushed a stray tear away. "Whew! Oh man, your face? Pure gold."

"Well, at least I know you enjoy my good looks." That smug look returned to his face before he took another bite of his burger.

Amy rolled her eyes again, taking another sip of her shake. Sadly, it was almost gone, and she wouldn't have enough to enjoy with her fries. She didn't want Shadow to have to buy her two drinks, but maybe she'd ask for water when the waiter came back.

So far in Amy's mind, the date had been off to a good start. She was actually enjoying herself and found out that they had a few things in common. Something she was surprised by, to say the least. And she could even joke around with him? That was definitely a plus.

He even was nice enough to pick her up after work just to take her out. That along with him giving her the rose; he was the gentleman Amy hadn't known she missed. But that reminded her:

"So, what do you do? I remember you saying you just got off of work before getting me." Amy tilted her head to the side in wonder.

Shadow was caught in the middle of chewing the last bite of his burger, which he demolished in a short amount of time it seemed. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed the corners of his mouth before speaking, "I'm a project manager, actually for this engineering company downtown. What about you?"

"Project manager? Engineering company? How fancy! You must work really hard," Amy started, amazed. Anything that had to deal with numbers and science was never her forte. And although she passed her math and science courses in college, there were several hiccups along the way.

"As you saw earlier, I babysit and I am a waitress at night."

"Oh, really? Where?" His eyebrows arched in curiosity.

Amy grinned sheepishly, tucking a loose quill behind her ear.

Shadow nodded in understanding, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I take it you didn't entirely want the cheeseburger, but to avoid your workplace altogether."

That was true. Amy wanted to be anywhere but Francis Italiano's. One, she thought it tacky to bring a date on a date to the place she worked. And two, she did _not_ want to deal with the constant nagging and teasing from her nosy coworkers.

"Seemed to work in my mind." Amy shrugged. "Besides, who says no to a good cheeseburger?"

Shadow gave a coy smirk and hummed in agreement. "That burger was good."

"See?" Amy laughed. "You can't even say no."

Shadow joined in on her laughter, "You got me there." After calming down, they got another visit from Patricia, who brought Shadow another helping of fries and Amy a glass of iced water. She was too full to get another helping of fries. So, she just ended up watching Shadow eat his fries with extra ketchup on the side.

"That reminds me," Amy started, taking a sip of her water. "You said you ride a motorcycle in your free time?"

"Mhm. I can give you a ride sometime if you want." Shadow popped another fry in his mouth.

Amy's eyes lit up, "Really?! That'd be so fun! I've never ridden a motorcycle before." This was true. Although Sonic had a need for speed, he had never been interested in motorcycles and the like. He had his own speed to enjoy. Naturally, Amy pushed that notion into the back of her mind for him, just as she did for so many others.

Shadow nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Sure, I don't really mind. Also, your car. I remember you saying you had trouble with it this morning. I can take a look at it if you want."

"Seriously, you're too kind. I wouldn't want to bother you with my little rustbucket of a car, though."

"I insist, Rose. Really."

There was that nickname again. It was starting to grow on her much faster than she wanted it to. She dared to think that it was better than the 'Ames' nickname Sonic would always call her by. And she didn't mind that it was Shadow who called her this way.

"..Alright, then." Amy reluctantly agreed. It wouldn't hurt to let him take a peek at it. "Have you worked on cars before?"

"Yup. It's a hobby of mine since I was younger. I think it was in college?" Shadow scratched his chin.

"Can you tell me about it?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. So basically, I used to be a terrible driver but I always enjoyed car races and bikes. My absolute favorite bikes are by Harley Davidson. My Harley is my prized possession…" Shadow went on to talk about how a family friend and neighbor taught him how to work on cars and bikes. As he talks about his interests, Amy ends up getting lost in her own thoughts as she watched him.

She was rather surprised at how well the date had been going with Shadow, and she was actually glad she lost the game of pool the previous night. For once in a long time, she was elated. After breaking up with Sonic, Amy wanted to desperately recover from the pain it had caused her.

Well, she did make a head start at it last night by taking down all of those pictures. She just hoped she wouldn't run into him again. That was terribly awkward and definitely unwanted. Maybe it was a good thing that she decided to get a drink last night.

She had been halfway listening, and her thoughts were interrupted when Shadow cleared his throat. "So… I hate to bring it up, but it was the sole purpose of why we even spoke to one another in the first place. Your ex?"

Amy blinked. "Oh, yeah… What about him?"

"There's just one thing I don't understand."

"And that is?"

"I don't understand how anyone could let someone like you go. It just baffles me." His eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. "I mean, had I known you earlier, I would have never let you go."

She let out an airy chuckle. "Heh, thank you. I guess people just change over time. People you thought you knew end up being completely different once they show their true colors. I thought I knew Sonic. Apparently not.." She gave a pained look as she looked to him.

"Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he apologized, reaching over to place his larger hand over hers.

Amy was enraptured by this gesture as she looked from their hands back to him, meeting his eyes. "It's alright. I can assure you that that is a done deal. I took down all of the photos already," she gushed with a smile.

A chuckle slipped past his lips. "Good to know." He was rather glad to know that he wouldn't have to deal with any competition.

Amy found herself smiling as the comfortable silence between them stemmed. The city lights danced across the window pane - a red light turned green in the streets.

Between them, the night was proven young; and for the first time in a long time, Amy felt genuinely happy.

* * *

"_Though nobody can go back and make a new beginning, anyone can start over and make a new ending."_ ~Chico Xavier


	3. Chapter 3

**Bolt of Blue ****© TinyShinyy and Cozy Shadow (co-author)**

**STH © SEGA**

_Zoo-wee-mama! TinyShinyy, here! Oh, boy! I am so, so sorry for basically disappearing off the face of the Earth, guys. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe out there. I meant to come back earlier, but with school, worldly issues like the virus and protests (Btw: BLACK LIVES MATTER!), and writer's block looming over my head, things have been really difficult for me. This year is probably, actually most DEFINITELY, the craziest year I've lived through and I'm sure you guys can agree._

_I also want to thank my dear friend, Cozy Shadow, for helping me write this! She has AMAZING stories, people. I highly recommend checking her out. Truly! Top tier StH content! :)_

_If you are still here, as a new reader or an oldie, I appreciate you and love you! Your reviews mean a lot to me, so keep it coming! I left an easter egg in this chapter, let's see if anyone can get it. :D Let me know what you think in the reviews and enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Thrive**

"How's it looking?"

The evening sun was beginning to set, and Shadow was working on her car just like he said he would. She sipped on her lemonade as she watched him from the side of the vehicle. He was leaning under the hood of the car, busy pouring liquid into some kind of contraption. She didn't know a lick about car parts - she just knew they were important.

She should really take better care of good ole Betsy. Lest they wouldn't be here in this scorching sun.

Shadow pulled away and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Well, the radiator was clogged. Bad. I cleaned it out and replaced the coolant, so it should be fine now. I'm going to see if there is anything I missed." He gratefully accepted the glass of lemonade from her hands, gulping it down in a few good chugs to which Amy could only watch in awe.

"I have no idea what any of that does, but they sound important. So thank you."

"Whew. That's all right. Thank you," he said, handing the glass back to her. "And don't thank me yet. I'm hardly done." He chuckled.

"Okay, okay..." Amy smiled and watched him go back under the hood.

It had been a good week since their first date at the diner. Amy had thankfully survived a week of public transportation until he could get the time after work to help fix up Betsy. They hadn't been physically able to see each other until today, but had gotten closer through calls and texts. She was just glad that her third time seeing him; she got to see him work. It was a great end to her day, watching those powerful muscles move.

She was staring so hard that she hadn't realized he was calling her.

"Rose? Earth to Rose?" He waved a hand, eyebrows raised. "Do I look that good? I didn't think I did." He chuckled when she finally blinked out of it.

She huffed. "W-well. I think you look great, actually." Oh, _great_, Amy. Way to say it so bluntly. She placed her glass on top of the car and hid her face in embarrassment. She couldn't even bear to look at Shadow. He probably had some cheesy grin or that smirk that made her all gooey inside.

She looked anyway.

It was a grin this time. Just as dashing, equally goofy. "Why, thank you, M'lady. The sun holds nothing when it comes to your beauty." Shadow bowed in her presence and she shook her head, giggling. "Even in sweats, Shadow?" She was in sweatpants and a tee.

Shadow nodded. "Look, the sun is running away because it can't compare. I'm telling you!" He gestured to the sun in the distance. The day was soon becoming night as it made its continuous decline in the city horizon.

Amy laughed, "If you say so." She had almost forgotten that he had called her about something before. Had she not been so focused on his muscles, she would've heard his question.

"Hey, what was it you asked again?"

Shadow was under the hood again but called out, "When was the last time you got your oil changed?"

"Oh, uh… last year, I think?" It honestly could have been longer than that. She didn't necessarily have the time or money to get it done. Too busy waitressing, too busy babysitting. Too busy worried about bills. No wonder why Betsy was acting up. She had put it off for so long that the car had given up on her. Thank goodness she had met Shadow when she did. Otherwise, Betsy would've never gotten looked at. Amy could've broken down on the side of a road or worse: in the middle of a highway.

She could hear Shadow sigh from under the hood as he popped his head out, "No wonder your car broke down... If you had waited any longer you would be on the verge of engine failure. You could've gotten hurt," he scolded.

"Well, besides her breaking down nothing else happened? I'm okay. And Betsy's okay thanks to you!" She explained, motioning to her poor old car. She was long due for an upgrade. That was something that'd have to wait until she was more financially stable.

"Rose." He gave her a stern look. "I'm serious."

She faltered under his stare, "Okay, I know. I'll be more careful." She pouted.

"Good, then." He seemed happy with her response and went back to changing the oil. She looked away, into the sky where the moon was rising and the sun retired. Red melded into purples and blues, and soon the sky was illuminated by stars. Not much, because of sky pollution, but still nice nonetheless. Besides the sky, they had the parking lot lamps so they could still see.

A week had passed since they met at the bar. A week since their date. Even with busy schedules and the inability to see one another often, Amy was happy with where they were. The past few times she'd met someone was for a short fling. Nothing serious. Just to take the edge off. Even that was few and far between. And while they hadn't reached that stage yet - they hadn't even kissed - she applauded him for being patient with her.

It was nice to have someone to talk to after a long day at work and to learn all the little details that made up a person. There was still a lot to learn about him. He was a kind person and a superb listener. She found him to be blunt, maybe a little too honest. Shadow cut straight to the chase - he was a no bull-shitter in a world full of bull-shitters. She admired him for that. There aren't many people you can meet like that in today's day and age.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized he was finished.

Amy jumped in surprise as Shadow shut the hood, wiping his hands free of the oil and grease as best as he could on a rag. "All right, that should do it. Want to try starting it up for me?" He came around to the drivers' side where she had been leaning.

"Oh! Yeah." She opened the door and plopped down into the seat, fumbling with the key as she inserted it into the ignition and turned it. Shadow patiently watched from outside of the car, his arms leaned on the open window. The first turn just earned the two some static. A noise she did not want to hear. She frowned. "Come on, Betsy. You got this."

The car must've heard her plea because, on the third try, the old beater roared to life.

Amy laughed, "Yes! Oh, thank you, Shadow. I owe you one." She smiled up at him.

He grinned in return, "You didn't doubt my skills, did you? And you don't owe me anything. I offered to do it in the first place."

She gave an incredulous look, "No, of course not! I can't believe you'd think so low of me. I mean, I was worried a little at first-"

"Ouch! That hurt." Shadow clutched the white tuft on his chest peeping through his tee, fake pain in his eyes. "Wow, Rose. It's like that?"

"N-no! Yes! I mean, no! I've seen some of what you've worked on in pictures, but not the real thing!" She explained, frantically moving her arms about. Shadow just laughed and shook his head.

"It's okay, Rose. I get it. I'm just messing with you." He smirked.

Amy huffed and whacked his arm. "Doh! How am I so gullible? I am paying you back, you know." She squinted, pointing a finger at him.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I-"

"Ah!" He cut her off.

"Ye-"

"No."

"Shad-"

"Nope!"

"Oh, you!" She huffed again, rolling her window up. Shadow just smirked at her through the glass and backed away so she could get out. Once she was out she glared at him, arms folded across her chest.

"Why don't you want anything? I feel bad just using your services and leaving you all high and dry," she said.

Shadow mirrored her stance and cocked a brow, "As I said before. I offered. I want nothing in return. Just promise you'll take better care of her."

Amy pouted, defeated. "I promise... Are you sure?" She guessed he really didn't want anything. That made it easier for her but she felt a little bad about it. She wasn't used to having things done for her without anything in return. Some kind of equivalent exchange, she supposed. To obtain anything, something of equal value must be lost. At least that's what she had grown up to believe. It wasn't every day someone would do something wanting nothing in return.

He nodded. "I'm sure. Although…" He dropped his arms and walked towards her, eyes dropping to the pavement under Amy's feet as his ruby-red gaze followed to meet her emerald. It didn't take her long to notice the shift in mood, especially once her back was pinned to the car and his arms rested on either side of her. This guy was something else.

"Although..?" She asked quietly, tilting her head slightly. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't a little excited. There was just something about him. Some kind of charm. The way he carried himself, presented himself, all the way down to the way he smelt. Like cinnamon spice on an autumn night. It was tantalizing.

He drew closer, inches away from her face. "I think I know what I'd like," he whispered. His gaze drifted to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

"Oh? And what's that?" She whispered in return, a glint in her eyes.

"Why don't I just show you?" He smirked, and shortly after his lips were on hers. It was soft, slow. His lips were warm to the touch as he kissed her. She gasped when he brought an arm down to her waist, and he slipped his tongue in to deepen the kiss. What was once a sweet kiss quickly turned into something hot and fiery.

Amy moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull herself closer. Their tongues battled for a moment, but after that cherry stem showcase last week, she was quickly defeated. She could feel herself practically melting under his care. Oh, sweet baby Jesus!

They kept at it for a minute or two; the moon shining in its full glory above them. They eventually pulled away, out of breath. Amy's cheeks were flushed as she panted. "W-wow… If I knew you could kiss like that? Well, I'd always be kissing you." She could check that off her list of many things she wanted to do.

Shadow let out an airy laugh, smirking, "I'm glad to know you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Amy nodded enthusiastically, smiling in return. "It was hot." That earned another chuckle from him, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Shadow."

"Hm?"

"I think I like you," Amy whispered.

"I hope you do if you kiss me like that."

"Oh!" She whacked his arm, and he chuckled. "I'm serious, Shadow!" She actually wouldn't mind kissing him a few more times. Hell, a dozen times more if she was being honest! "Plus, you kissed me first!"

"Yet, you kissed back."

Amy pouted.

"All right, all right. At least that means I'm doing something right." Shadow kissed her pouty lips and pulled back with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. At least she got another kiss. She mimicked his smirk, "If you keep it up mister, you might get more than a kiss." She ran a hand down his back, relishing in the way he shivered.

Shadow groaned, "Damn. Guess I have to be on my best behavior then?"

"Only a little," Amy giggled. "But you're doing great, sweetie." She bopped his nose.

Shadow briefly laughed along with her before capturing her lips again. It wasn't as fiery as the first, but short and sweet.

As great as the kiss was, it was cut short by the loud grumbling of his stomach. "Oh, wow!" He laughed nervously, clutching his stomach. "Heh, I guess I am a tad bit hungry."

Amy giggled, "Come on, silly. I'll cook you something." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "How's that sound?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He had briefly returned the hug before rushing to collect his tools, placing them in the trunk of his car. It didn't take him long before he was back at her side again. Seemed someone was eager to get some grub in them.

Amy could only smile as she led him up to her apartment. Seems like she got to return the favor after all. Was she moving too fast? Were they? Maybe. But it seems like the stars aligned, and everything was just right.

A perfect end to a late spring night.

* * *

A month has passed since the two began dating. Shadow's workload had gotten lighter lately, meaning they could spend more time with each other. On this day, a warm day in April, they were at the park. Amy planned a day for the two - a friendly picnic date if you would. She had whipped up some sandwiches, a fruit salad, a couple of snacks, and her lemonade - highly requested by Shadow.

Here the two sat under a large tree, enjoying their sandwiches and people watching. A pastime Shadow partook in that Amy found to be rather fun. Just watching life unfold. A rabbit mother jogged, pushing her baby in her stroller. There was an elderly Mobian couple that fed pigeons from a bench. A group of teenagers cracked jokes around a table, and a lovely couple strolled near the pond. Even a couple that was arguing in hushed tones as they made their way out of the park. Whatever it was, Amy hoped the two could figure it out.

The two laughed as a bird perched itself atop a man's head who sat on another bench - which greatly resembled a nest - Amy thought. It was funny to see the man try to swat the poor bird away. It was a calm day. The two lay together cuddled comfortably on a blanket Amy had laid out, sunlight bathing them through the tree branches.

Life went on. It was amazing. She - a living, breathing being. She was real. Shadow was real from the sound of his heart beating in his chest. And there were others. People and animals. Like the bees buzzing around the lilies. Small, round, fluffy little buggers. They could see and feel and be who they wanted to be. Fulfill their purpose in life. Lately, Amy had felt alive. More than she did a month ago. Being with Shadow made her feel alive. Like she was here for a reason. Not just walking around like a husk of a person.

She didn't need him to give her life meaning. He opened her eyes to newer meanings. Life was more than what you make it. Something she took for granted. They learned many new things about each other in the past month. Shadow was a sucker for crime and mystery shows much like her and was rather impressive at cooking - what with living on his own. He had a small family: a mother and father, along with an aunt and cousin on his mother's side. He was also an absolutely terrible dancer. Amy often teased him on how goofy he looked, but she couldn't help but join him in his crazy dances. She also found that he was a dangerous tease. This wasn't necessarily new. She had an idea the first day she met the guy.

But, boy, was she unprepared.

He could get her riled up and then leave her hanging as if nothing happened! Wearing that goddamned smirk on his face. It was utterly infuriating, but she couldn't get enough of it. It built up anticipation for later. Yeah, Shadow was a slick one.

It always made her wonder why he approached her in the bar. Any woman would want to get her hands on a man like him. What was so special about her? She still didn't know. She thought she'd have run him away by now, like most good things that come into her life. Just like she learned things about him, he learned things about her.

Shadow found out how much of a sucker she was for cheesy romance dramas. Oh, how he hated watching them with her. Amy would always laugh because he'd eventually be drawn to the ridiculous drama it entailed. He also learned how passionate she was about teaching children. Amy hoped to one day put her teaching degree to use, but just teaching little Scarlett and Bruno now would do.

And if she ever had any doubts on her abilities? He would whisper sweet nothings and loving affirmations. He believed she could do anything, even if she wasn't so sure. Even if she wasn't as confident as she could be. But it helped. It helped more than what she had expected.

Slowly but surely, she was loving herself as she had done years prior. She wasn't at a full shine yet, but there was a soft glow to her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt something even related to a glow.

Actually, she could. Fall semester of her sophomore year in college. Right before her and Sonic's relationship started to get rocky. Right when she fell into his shadow of popularity. Just to be acknowledged as 'Sonic's girlfriend' or 'the pink girl.' Not anymore.

The past was in the past as one would say. Oh, how things have changed.

She ran a finger through the white tuft of fur on his chest and chuckled. She felt a hum reverberate across his chest, "What's funny?" He was genuinely curious, damn near on the verge of sleep. He peered down at her as best he could from his position.

"I was just thinking. Nothing to worry about," she said. Amy gave him a smooch on his cheek and another on his lips just because. He looked pretty cute all groggy like that.

"Oh? Two kisses? What'd I do to deserve that?" He was blushing a tad bit, wide awake now, and a goofy grin on his face.

She propped herself up on his chest and smiled down at him, "Just for being you," she mumbled.

Shadow sighed and tucked a stray quill behind her ear. The sun that shined through the branches of the tree hit her just right. Her emerald eyes sparkling as she gazed down at him. No one could tell him she wasn't beautiful, because right now? In this moment? She was absolutely breathtaking. He was lucky to find her, and he would let her know any chance he got. She didn't know it yet, but she was helping him become a better person as well.

"You're amazing. Did you know that? Almost ethereal."

Amy's smile brightened. "That's the second time you've said that today, Shadow."

"But it's true! It's a crime, really. I don't know how you do it. You're beautiful." Shadow ended off in a whisper, his thumb caressing her cheek.

She chuckled again, hiding her face in his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Tears were daring to fall, but she quickly blinked them away. She was elated. "Thank you," she whispered.

His response was a kiss to her forehead and returning the embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

They laid like that, under the shade of the oak tree. Life continued to buzz around them. Wonderfully content with what's to come.

* * *

A month flew by as summer approached.

And with it? Stress.

Little Scarlett and Bruno would be with their grandparents for a while, so Amy had been short in terms of money for a little while. Finding babysitting gigs was much harder once school was over. Families went on vacation or older children were home from school, readily available to babysit their younger siblings or cousins. The ones she found were for short-term. A few days to a week if she was even lucky. It was hard for her to keep up with her bills. Shadow offered to help, but she shut that down quickly. She would never ask him for money like that.

Although stressed, Amy was strong. She put in extra hours at 'Francis Italiano's,' covering any extra shifts she could to pay her bills in time. She made it work.

Shadow was also ridiculously busy as a project manager. People preparing for summer brought in an influx of eager clients. All of whom wanted to build housing or redesigns with near-impossible deadlines along with it. The only way they could see each other was by spending nights at each other's places. It was the easiest and most efficient way to spend time with each other. Both would be too drained to go out, and they surely did not have the time, nor funds (on Amy's part) to go out and enjoy time together as much as they wanted to.

Coming home to and spending time with each other was just enough.

But lately, something has been bothering Amy. Starting two weeks ago, Amy had noticed Shadow coming home from work later and later. It worried her; her insecurities were getting the better of her. What was he doing? Who was he with? Was he cheating on her? Was he hurt? Or was his work just awfully busy? She was worried sick most of the time, and it was driving her anxiety over the rails. Drinking leads to lying. Lying led to many other problems Amy didn't even want to think about.

It wasn't until a few days ago that Amy had finally picked up on where he'd been going.

His breath would reek of alcohol every night she welcomed him home, and his clothes would have the faint smell of overpowering cologne and musty wood. From what she faintly remembered in her short time there, that was exactly what the Brass Tap Bar smelt like. Overpowered cologne and musty wood.

Amy held out from confronting him, hoping that this would be short-lived because of an extra hard week at work. Yet, when it continued, she knew she had to say something. He was hurting himself and she couldn't stand to see him tearing himself down like this.

Amy sat on her couch, her leg bouncing in anticipation as she awaited his return. It was a Tuesday night, fifteen minutes past ten from what the clock on her wall told her. She had tried calling him. Twice. No answer. She was getting ready to go search for him when the door unlocked and he entered. Sluggish, but in one piece.

Amy could feel herself sigh in relief as she quickly sprung up to meet him at the door. "Shadow, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" He could barely get in the door before she was on him.

"Well, hell-o to you too, Rose." Shadow ignored her question. He gave a lopsided grin and kissed her on the cheek, walking by her and kicking off his shoes. She could smell the whiskey on his breath when he kissed her just then, and she immediately made a bee-line for him. He was at the fridge, reaching for a beer they both knew would do him no good.

"Shadow." She started, frantically looking between the beer can in his hands and him. "Have you had a few drinks, already? I'm not so sure it's a good idea for you to drink that."

He frowned, "This is my first one today." There goes the lying. He was already working on opening the can. He could barely open it as it fumbled in his hands. Shadow was exhausted. One could tell from the bags under his eyes. He was stressed because of work, working extra hours to fulfill deadlines. Bigger projects and larger clients hanging over him to get sorted and done. He very much wanted the beer. He was hoping Amy would let him have just this one for himself.

Turns out, he was very wrong.

Before the beer could even be brought up to his lips, Amy snatched it out of his grasp. "Shadow, please don't lie to me. You know I hate liars. I know you've been going to the Brass Tap lately. I'm not stupid," she hissed. She was frustrated and worried. And here he was getting ready to drink again.

Oh, he really, _really_ wanted that beer. Just something to take more of an edge off. "Rose, work has been hell lately. Just- Could I _please_ have it back?"

"No, Shadow. I can't watch you do this to yourself! Please try to understand." She looked at him with genuine concern mixed with.. what was that? Anger. She was fuming. Not only upset that she hadn't confronted him sooner, but that he had let himself get to a point where his only outlet from the stresses of reality was alcohol.

"Amy." He stressed her name through gritted teeth. "Give it back." He held his hand out for it.

"Shadow, no!"

"Just LET ME HAVE IT!" He tried to reach for it but missed as she dodged his advances.

"NO!" She wailed, on the verge of tears. She nearly tripped stepping back, but she caught her footing in time. "I'm _WORRIED_ about you, Shadow! I don't like seeing you like this, it's not good for you!" She exclaimed, her ears flattened against her head. Never had he raised his voice when speaking to her. Let alone for some cheap beer!

Amy sniffled as the first tears began to fall. "I hate seeing you do this to yourself. Do you know how worried I was that you wouldn't come home? That I'd never get to see you again? W-what if you got into a terrible accident, huh?!" She sobbed.

How could he be so selfish? She understood that work was hard, that it was grueling working so many long hours in the day. She couldn't even begin to imagine how stressful it was. But him resorting to alcohol as something to take the edge off was something she couldn't allow.

Shadow watched her breakdown and immediately felt guilt form in the pit of his stomach. He didn't mean to yell or for his drinking habits to get so bad again. Let alone take it out on someone he cared for deeply. Amy obviously cared for him in return from the way she was crying.

Shadow pulled the can away from her grasp, placing it on the counter to be disposed of later. Wrapping his arms around Amy and leading her to the couch. Once he sat the both of them down, he pulled Amy into a tight embrace on his lap. She returned it on the spot. "I'm sorry, Rose. I am so sorry. For this, for making you worry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make you cry... I'll explain everything." He muttered, pulling away slightly.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Shadow. Please. I want to help you.." She whispered, sniffling. Shadow wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, "Shh, I know…" Shadow sighed heavily and ran a heavy hand over his face. His gaze drifted to his lap, refusing to look her in the eyes. It was embarrassing to say the least. For her to see him like this was just depressing. And now she was in his lap sniffling because it had worried her.

He'd always come home to her. His Rose.

"I may have... A slight drinking problem." He started.

"Slight?" Her tone was dubious. Slight was an understatement. "I'm sorry. You can continue."

"Okay, not slight. I do have a drinking problem." As much as he looked defeated, he sounded defeated. "It isn't new. I've been on and off for about a year now. You just met me at a good time, when work wasn't as bad. When I wasn't as bad.

"I was never a big fan of drinking until I started my career. It hadn't gotten bad until last year. It was affecting my performance at work and my parents were worrying. It wasn't until I nearly got into an accident that I sought help. Drinking was an escape for me. A dangerous escape. I've been in and out of AA groups, trying to find the right one. I just... Kept falling back into my ways. Every time work was too much for me, I would just go into a dark place. Yeah, I have my other pastimes like working on my bike or cars, reading, crime shows - it just wasn't enough." Shadow shrugged sadly.

Amy ran a comforting hand through his rather pointy quills, "Have you tried speaking to anyone? Maybe a coworker or friend who could help?" It was always better to have someone around to help you or give you advice during rough times in your life.

"I don't have many friends. The ones I do have have helped tremendously, more than they should have. I hate that I'm disappointing them again. Disappointing you. I never wanted you to see me like this!" He hid his face in her bosom.

Amy held him tightly then, pressing sweet kisses to his forehead and rubbing his back in circles. "Oh, Shadow.." She closed her eyes and rocked him gently as he shook in her arms. She whispered, "I'm not disappointed in you... I'm more worried about you than anything, and I want to help. So, thank you for telling me."

They stayed like that for a little while, swaying back and forth. She had not seen him like this before, so vulnerable. Normally he was the strong one. You wouldn't see him all down like this. Never had she seen him so fragile. If she moved, she feared he would break apart and cry. It seemed he was already broken down. At his limit. He needed her to help him pick up the pieces. Much like he'd been doing for her. Amy would do everything in her power to get Shadow the help he needed. It scared her to see him like this - it wasn't healthy. She wanted him to be happy again. To be that kind, confident person he was again.

"I promise I'll get you the help you need, okay? We'll work through it together." She lifted his chin so she could look him in the eyes. She could see the pain there, the exhaustion. Shadow hadn't looked so sure of himself, frowning a little. She brought a thumb to unfurl the knot between his brows and kissed him. It was soft and sweet, much like the first night they kissed all those months ago. Only, this time it was laden with tender warmth and care Amy had for him.

She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, "It'll be okay. Promise you'll try?" Her tone was reassuring. He has her to lean on now. He didn't have to deal with it alone anymore because the two would be strong together.

"Yeah. I promise," he gazed into her eyes and she smiled softly. "Okay." Amy pecked his lips a few more times before squeezing him close once more.

"Are you hungry, or do you want to sleep?" She pulled away after a long moment, still on his lap.

He shook his head, "I think I'm just going to sleep. Maybe shower first. I feel like shit." He chuckled.

Amy didn't blame him. She would feel the same way if she was in a situation like his.

"Okay. I'll go get the shower ready for you, then. Just wait here." Amy made a move to get up but found herself being pulled right back down. "Shadow!"

He groaned and held her tight, placing his head in the crook of her neck. "In a few minutes," he mumbled. His breath tickled her neck, causing her to shiver. Amy giggled. She wouldn't argue with him. It was rather cozy to sit like this, anyway. "Okay, only a few more minutes. You reek of whiskey and overpowered cologne."

She could feel Shadow chuckle, "I'm sorry. Is my cologne that bad?"

"Oh, I LOVE your cologne. My nose burns with the stronger ones." She sniffled.

There was a moment of silence. Had he fallen asleep so soon?

"Rose?" He mumbled. It was barely above a whisper. Amy had to strain her ears to hear it.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Thank you."

Amy pulled away again and kissed him once more. "Of course."

"Now come on! Get your ass in this bathroom, mister!"

Shadow didn't even have time to complain before she was already pulling him off the couch and dragging him into the bathroom.

* * *

Blaze was excited to see Amy again.

It felt like it had been a year since she'd seen her in person, although it's only been a few months. The primary form of contact only being through phone calls, and sometimes video calls. It was nearing the end of June now, and the summer heat was surely kicking her butt. She eagerly approached the cafe they decided to meet at: La Madame Cafe. A glass of cold water was calling her name, and she desperately wanted to get away from the honking horns and screeching cicadas from the street.

Grateful for the cold AC inside, she sat down and ordered water for the both of them. The two women had decided to meet around five that evening, and she was ten minutes early. The feline was punctual, but she didn't expect Amy to be there as early either. It was the city after all; prime time for rush hour traffic.

Blaze looked at the window, her amber eyes idly watching people walk by as they carried on with their day.

Blaze and Silver were rather close to Amy, having gone to school together. Amy was Silver's friend first, but she had quickly become joined at the hip once they met. Blaze had a sisterly relationship over Amy. She often felt that since she was older than Amy - only by a year - she had to look out for her like an older sister would. She truly loved and cared for her.

It was hard seeing Amy so hurt when she had finally pulled the plug on her and Sonic's relationship. Blaze and Silver were there for Amy. Helping her adjust on her own, without him. Amy was a strong woman. She was resilient, even in her low moments. They were there to support her along the way with anything she needed. Just to make sure she was all right.

The one thing Blaze couldn't understand was why they couldn't work it out. Sonic was a good man in her eyes. Sure he had a few issues and needed to be knocked down from his ego a little. And maybe be a little more attentive to certain things, but nothing that couldn't be resolved. No one person was perfect, and she knew that. But she believed Sonic and Amy belonged together.

Silver supported both Sonic and Amy, but as a friend to Amy first, he placed her happiness as a priority. If she wasn't happy in the relationship, he supported her leaving it.

Blaze supposed that they couldn't fix everything. Especially if both parties couldn't see eye to eye. She sipped her water and casually scrolled through her phone.

"Blaze!" Her ears twitched as she heard the door to the cafe opening, a cheery voice she recognized all too well as Amy Rose calling out to her.

Blaze stood and smiled as Amy approached, "Amy! It's so good to see you!" Amy tackled Blaze when she hugged her. Blaze returned the hug, laughing.

"Oh, Blaze! I missed you so much! How are you?" Amy practically squealed in her ear. Blaze winced a little but smiled, nonetheless. It was good to see her. She pulled away and motioned for Amy to sit, her doing the same.

"I've been doing well. Silver too. He was so sad he couldn't join us today. I know it's hot, so I got you water." She pointed to the water set out in front of her. Amy sipped it at it, grateful her dear friend had thought of her. Indeed, Silver was sad, but he had another errand to run today. Amy made a note to call him later.

"Aw, I miss Silver. How is he doing?" Amy asked between sips.

"He's doing good. A little stressed from work, but good. He says hi, by the way." Blaze grinned. "But enough about us. Look at you! You're practically glowing, Amy."

Amy beamed, smoothing out a wrinkle she had in her white sundress, "Ah, thank you. I've been well. Superb." She played with the hem of her dress.

It intrigued Blaze. She raised a brow, leaning closer to the pink hedgehog. "Do tell me more."

"Well… I met someon-"

Blaze gasped, "Who?"

"Let me finish!" Amy laughed. "I met a guy. We've been seeing each other for a few months now, and I really like him." Blaze could practically see the excitement beaming off of her.

"Well? What's his name? What's he like? Does he have a good job? Does he treat you well? I need details, Amy." Blaze motioned for her to keep it going. She was happy she met a new guy. Now was to see if this guy was good for her. From the first look, it seemed he was treating her well, and that was all that mattered.

"His name is Shadow. He's a hedgehog. He's been treating me really well. Better than I expected. Especially because we sort of met in a bar..?"

Blaze choked on her water.

A bar?! Dear, lord, Amy.

"Oh, Blaze! Be careful!" Amy reached over to pat Blaze on the back before she eventually waved her hand off. "Anyway," Amy continued, "He makes me feel alive, Blaze. Shadow makes me feel like I should. Wanted and loved... Appreciated. That's all I've ever wanted in a relationship. It's wonderful to have that now. I would do anything for him."

Blaze could hear how sincere she was, how special he made her feel. She couldn't remember the last time she saw Amy this happy. It had been a while. Maybe a year or two. Amy had been with Sonic then.

A waitress had come to their table and the two had ordered salads and some sweet tea. After, Amy had passed the time by telling Blaze more about Shadow and the things he'd done for her. The fun things they did together. Blaze listened to it all. She almost believed that they were a rather odd couple, with only a few things they similarly liked. Amy definitely had no clue about cars, that's for sure.

Blaze took a bite of her salad, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "I'm glad to hear that, Amy. It sounds like you care about him. It's a plus in my book he treats you well, too. He better! Or he'll be seeing me." Blaze stated matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms, looking the pink hedgehog up and down. Amy had been hurt before. But as much as she liked Sonic, even she gave him an earful after their breakup.

Amy laughed, "No need to worry, Blaze. I promise he has. There have been difficulties, but we worked through them. Together. The way he makes me feel, Blaze? It's amazing. Exhilarating, almost! I don't know.. I think I'm in love with him. Maybe, I'm just silly... But, I really do feel that way about him, Blaze. I love him." Amy laughed, shrugging to blink the tears away.

"I think I made a good choice accepting his offer to play pool that night at the bar," she added.

Blaze smiled at her friend, reaching over to hold her hands in hers. She was proud to hear that Amy was enjoying herself and that she had found love. It hadn't been what she was expecting, not so soon. They had only been dating a few months… Was that enough?

But she didn't want to put a damper on her friend's parade. She would support her wherever her heart led her. She just wanted her to be careful.

"I love you, Amy. And I support you. Just, please be careful. Okay? I don't want to see you getting your pretty little heart all hurt again. Promise me?" She squeezed her hands as a tender gesture.

As long as she's happy, things will be okay. Blaze kept telling herself.

Amy nodded, "I promise!"

Blaze reached for her glass of tea and raised it. "Here's a toast to new beginnings, newfound love, and more importantly: better choices!"

The two laughed, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip of their teas.

Amy giggled, placing her drink back down on the table.

"Agreed!"

* * *

"_We laugh to survive. Then, with joy we thrive."_

_ ~Mary Anne Radmacher_


End file.
